


Bad Ideas

by cherrybombtriestowrite



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, everything is laced w comedy rly, it's not ridiculously nsfw dont worry, just some ot7 goodnes, not jackbum centric soz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombtriestowrite/pseuds/cherrybombtriestowrite
Summary: Take Jakson's worst idea, and triple the intensity. That's how far the 7 boys living in this house are going because they're just your usual broke milennials.a.k.a that time jackson suggested they film a porno to win a prize money





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this after i saw a porn hub poster and watched the Hot Girls Wanted documentary so pls don't kill me i just wanted to write some ot7 goodness

A rub at the back of the neck. A hand running through the uncombed hair. A scratch on the side of the forehead. Yugyeom is running out things to do as he stares at his exam paper. He doesn't know what micro economics has to do with his dancing major, but he sure as hell cannot do this simple price elasticity question he swore he practiced last night.

Another thing that's bothering him though, is the vibration he's feeling in the pocket of his skinny jeans. He groans softly as his phone lets out a vibration after another, unmistakably a flood of messages entering. He sighs and finishes up his paper, hoping to god the ones he randomly answered comes out correct. After passing up the paper, he leaves the hall and quickly takes his phone out, checking to see the source of this nuisance.

_Of course it's the GOT7 group chat._

GOT7 is the dumb name Yugyeom's 6 wonderful friends came up with, representing the seven of them. He checks to see that out of 20 of the iMessages sent, 15 of them were from Jackson. The other 5 are from Jinyoung and Bambam telling him to shut up. The messages sent by Jackson seem to be of some sort of urgency, involving sentences like, 'THIS IS IT GUYS I HAVE AN IDEA TO BRING IN MONEY FOR THIS FAMILY' 'URGENT MEETING TONIGHT AT THE LOUNGE AREA' in which Bambam asks where exactly is this lounge area only for it to turn out to be their tv area. Yugyeom sighs and replies an okay.

 

 

 

Tired of smiling as it is part of his job, Jinyoung lets his handsome barista front drop as he lets the next shift take over. He takes his apron off and passes his position at the counter to Youngjae with a slap on the butt.

"Hyung, what do you think Jackson was on about?" Youngjae asks, clearly referring to the group chat.

Jinyoung shrugs and shakes his head. "Knowing Jackson, he probably has a competition with a prize money he wants to enter or something."

"You're probably right. Remember that video entry competition where he bought crates of milk just to win $1000? He's hardcore." Youngjae reminds him, snickering at the memory of Jackson chugging milk while the rest of them records it and cheers on him. Jinyoung laughs and tries his best not to remember the sight of Jackson nearly puking the milk back out. He silently hopes Jackson's new idea won't require something as gross as that.

"We are ridiculously short of money, but his college boy days are over. It can't be anything that bizarre."

"10 bucks says he's got something ridiculous." Youngjae offers, a mischievous smile on his face.

"Define ridiculous."

"You'll immediately disagree to it."

"10 bucks is a lot of money to lose, Choi Youngjae." Jinyoung says confidently. "I'll take it."

 

 

 

Waking up on a Friday when everybody else has an exam or a job to attend to except you is a feeling on a different level. Jaebum lives off of that feeling until lately when he realized that his financial state doesn't allow him to feel good about it. He wakes up earlier than he usually would on a free day, telling himself an omelette sounds great right now. He gets off the bed and checks his phone, seeing the incoming messages from Jackson. As he leaves his room while reading the messages, he hears what is unmistakably the sound of moaning coming from Jackson and Mark's room. He knows Mark has a job today, which means...

Creeping into the room with stealth and silence, Jaebum slowly opens the bedroom door to find it dark except for the glow coming from a laptop screen, with Jackson in front of it texting and not even looking at the screen. Sure enough, the sounds are coming from the laptop which are, Jaebum concludes, a threesome going on judging by the sound of two guys grunting and a girl moaning. Jaebum finds himself sighing in relief that there isn't any actual copulation going on in the house at this hour. Jackson finally looks up when he hears Jaebum clear his throat. "Jaebum? What's up?"

"Are you watching porn?" Jaebum asks, his face contorted in a confused-but-surprisingly-used-to-this expression.

"Did you get my texts?" Jackson asks, closing his laptop and therefore muting the sounds. Jaebum wants to warn him to not open his laptop again in public in fear of the sounds continuing, but he is disrupted when Jackson gets off the bed shirtless.

Averting his gaze, Jaebum answers, "Yeah. What are you on about?"

"Just wait." Jackson says cheekily and walks pass him to the kitchen. "It'll blow your minds out, and you can't even say no to it."

Jaebum gets uncomfortable at the anticipation for this piece of information. He approaches the blonde and asks, "Can't you just tell me now?"

"No!" Jackson yelps and grabs a couple of eggs out. "I'll reveal it to the group. It'll solve our money issue. Believe me."

 

xxxxx

 

The seven boys have been friends since college - Jaebum, Jinyoung, and Youngjae have even been friends since high school. Needless to say, they've been close chums and lived together throughout college. At the moment, Yugyeom and Bambam are the only ones still in college finishing their final year. The other 5 are working, albeit nothing has been working out well.

Mark was the first to graduate and landed a sweet job in an online company but it only lasted a few months, after which he starts bouncing from job to job until he decided to start modeling despite hating the high maintenance lifestyle. He doesn't get paid as much as he wants to, but he's saving for a future investment. He probably earns the most.

Jaebum was up next, leaving college with a double degree in film and music. He knew from the start that the industry won't be easy, thus his carefree but still hustling attitude. He freelances and gets paid a nice amount, but there are months where the boys will find him asleep at the dinner table with a half eaten cup of instant noodles and his laptop screen displaying Craigslist ads.

The hopeful among them has always been Jackson. Everybody saw him making it big and the other boys swore he'd be the first to leave the house to live in a high rise apartment somewhere nicer. He did score a gig at a renowned publicist company and his paycheck was steady, with which he bought gifts for his parents and threw a party with the boys. But even the great fall, he'd say. Bambam was sure the occupants of the house were cursed when Jackson came home saying he quit his job because he couldn't stand how things were being run there. Since then he's done odd jobs here and there, sometimes getting good money and sometimes just getting by.

Jinyoung has always lead a straight life - set on his goals and ready to pursue it. Even so, he has yet to score a job of his preference since he threw his mortar board alongside Jackson. He has been working at the cafe on campus since junior year, now upgraded to a supervisor. He had just recently accepted an offer to be a teacher...at an elementary school. He writes on the side, hoping to get published someday, at least.

Youngjae is the newest graduate in the house, bright and excited to venture into the world of career fairs and browsing for job opportunities on the internet. His dream job, to be a music therapist, might be a hard one to achieve but he is doing fine helping Jaebum with the sound system in his videos. But other than holding the boom mic and browsing for jobs, Youngjae writes and mixes music on the side (he promotes his SoundCloud on every social media platform he has and makes the boys do it too) as well as working a part time job as a barista at the cafe with Jinyoung.

The youngest two, Yugyeom and Bambam, are trying their best to break the curse. Yugyeom is majoring in dance, his utmost passion, and therefore has no problem finding a crew and dance studio to work in. Though the money may be hard to earn, he still has a few months left to do some thinking. Bambam is majoring in fashion designing, something he absolutely excels in. The job opportunity might be scarce but he's surprisingly the most hard working of them all. His recent venture is using the resident dog, Coco, as his model for dog clothes.

Those are the residents of this humble two storey house, cursed yet still trying to stay above it all. And right now, they are all in a slump. Money is running out. They're getting desperate.

 

xxxxx

 

"Do you know what it is?" Jinyoung asks Jaebum as he plops down next to him on the couch.

"What is what?"

"The thing Jackson is talking about."

"He wouldn't tell me."

Jinyoung groans at the anxiety of waiting on this news as he isn't too keen on losing 10 dollars just like that. Yugyeom and Bambam are already on the neighboring couch, watching the TV ever since they came back from college. Judging by their vacant expressions, the others are sure it isn't a good idea to ask them how their finals went. Mark strolls in with his phone, sitting next to Jinyoung. When Youngjae finally joins them after his shower with a bottle of beer in hand, Jackson checks to see that everybody is present now. He finally comes in with his hands behind his back and a wide smile on his face. Everybody gets uneasy and the TV is turned off.

"So all of you were interested in the prospect of earning money, I see." Jackson says, cheesing unnecessarily.

"I don't know if you realize this but we are all broke." Jinyoung scoffs.

"Yeah, even me." Mark says, eyes still glued to his phone.

"For real? Sweet." Jackson grins. He finally reveals what's behind his back and waves a scroll of poster in front of him. "This is the fastest solution I could find. You can kill me for this, but not before considering it."

Youngjae shoots Jinyoung a knowing look. Jinyoung sighs and asks, "What is it then? I'm not really looking forward to this already."

Jackson takes a deep breath and unrolls the poster, revealing what seems to be a naked woman on her knees with a whip in her hand. Above her is written the name of a fairly popular website that hosts thousands of, well, porn videos. Below it, in a huge and eye catching font, writes 'The $5000 Video Challenge'. All 6 boys have their eyes wide open, either at the sight of a naked lady or at that large amount of money. The smaller prints by the lady writes, 'Enter your submission and earn $5000 as well as a place in our Hall of Fame'. 

Jinyoung looks away from the poster first to see Jackson still grinning. "You can't be serious."

Yugyeom and Bambam both burst out in laughters, the annoying sound echoing throughout the house. Jackson rolls his eyes and sighs, putting the poster down. He puts his hands on his waist and declares, "Okay, questions."

Mark puts his hand up first, asking the questions, "First of all, what the fuck?"

"Is this why you were watching porn earlier?" Is the only question Jaebum could muster.

"I like that site. A little too much on the ads, but otherwise the content is not bad." Bambam offers a useless commentary, backed up by a nodding Yugyeom.

"I really hope this is a joke. But I also need that $10." Youngjae says.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE." Jackson exclaims, standing on the coffee table. Jaebum wants to tell him to get off of there before it breaks, but he has been left speechless by the poster that's still lying down there. Jackson continues, "I'm serious, guys. We've got a real chance here."

"So I can just submit a video of me jerking off and I'll get $5000? Sounds too good to be true, there must be a catch." Yugyeom voices out.

"Of course there is, I called the person in charge. It's got to be a professionally shot video- but that's it. It could be anything." Jackson declares. He then purses his lips and mutters, "The only real catch here is having that video of you jerking off for thousands of other people to jerk off to."

"I don't want to masturbate while being recorded." Bambam grimaces.

"I came up with a plan. Don't worry. There is also a hidden prize here." Jackson says with a sly grin on his face. "A chosen video gets $50,000."

That shut everyone up. Mark is doing some quick math in his head and Bambam is racking his brain for things he could do with the money. Youngjae says quietly, "That's a lot of money."

"No shit, _honey_!" Jackson exclaims. "That's why they kept that part hidden in the poster. They know it'll spike up the number of entries so they're keeping it as a surprise or some shit. The lady only told me because I was a babe, of course."

"You're going to do this thing-- y-you're going to do porn?" Jaebum stutters, still trying to process all of this.

"It's just one, video." Jackson answers. "And no, _we_ are going to do it."

The silence that ensues is deafening, to say the least. The house has never been this silent, ever. 

Yugyeom finally breaks the silence with a shrug and a short, "Okay."

The other 6 look at him, including Jackson, with a perplexed look. Jackson sqeuaks, "Seriously?"

"What? You offered, so I said yes." Yugyeom answers, confused as to why Jackson is shocked. He's always up for his dumb ideas most of the time anyway. 

"I just...I thought you would all immediately bail out so I prepared in advanced ways to convince you guys." Jackson says. "I've already decided who'd do what. You don't all have to be in the video."

Jaebum sighs and runs a hand through his hair, wondering how he got himself in this situation where he is actually considering this proposal. He weakly says, "Lay it out, then."

Smiling, Jackson takes out his phone and quickly connects it to the TV so they could all see what he's about to do. He clicks on an obscure porn site and clicks on a video. Jinyoung rubs his temple, thinking about how he could be absolutely anywhere else rather than watching porn with 6 other men.

The video starts with 2 men in suits, black and sleek. A lady is between them in a dress and a silk ribbon in hand. They then proceed to enter a room where the guys take their ties off to tie it to her wrists and the bed frame. They use the silk ribbon as a blindfold before continuing to, well, no one knows because Jackson pauses it.

"It'll only take three of us. Since I've got the best abs, it'll be me. Duh. And since Yugyeom is in, he'd be the second, which was the original plan anyways. And the third," Jackson grins at the person who is already pale in the face, "is Jinyoungie!"

"Jackson!" Jinyoung exclaims immediately. "Fuck no! I have a million reasons as to why I'm the worst person to ever be a porn star!"

The other boys look at him with a quizzical look. Yugyeom chuckles. Youngjae purses his lips and leans back.

"First of all," Jinyoung starts, standing up, "I'm not too keen on my family finding this video. I mean- geez, I'm going to be an elementary school teacher, for god's sake. I'll lose the job if they ever find the video. And second of all...I don't have that good a bod."

"Your family in South Korea will definitely not find this video, believe me. And it's an elementary school in a suburb- whoever's watching gay porn there won't want to admit it." Jackson assures him. "And I've lived with you for 5 years. Believe me when I say you've got a perfectly fine build."

"Jackson, this is ridiculous. I don't know what you were thinking when--"

Jinyoung's protest is cut short when the house goes dark all of a sudden. He thinks it might be another one of Jackson's gimmick, but said boy's already screaming and clinging onto someone, perhaps. A beam of light appears and it comes from Mark's phone, shortly joined by the rest of them switching the torch light on their phones to light up the room. Jackson is, as expected, on Jaebum's lap and clinging onto dear life.

Jaebum weakly squeezes out the words, "Jackson, you're not exactly the lightest person in the world."

Jackson jumps off of him and sighs. He then continues to rant, "See? We can't even pay the bills on time. We're all broke as fuck!"

"Surely there are other ways to make money." Youngjae groans and runs a hand through his hair frustratingly. 

"Yeah, but have you found any? No! This is a sure fire way to get it. The fastest." Jackson declares and crosses his arms. "We're 7 hot-blooded young men and we must put that to good use. Let's sacrifice just a little bit."

The room goes quiet again. Mark raises his arm and asks, "So what do the rest of us do?"

"Camera, directing, all that shit." Jackson answers, rolling the poster and putting it away. "We have a film degree graduate, after all."

Jaebum stays silent. A million thoughts have been swimming in his head ever since the start of this meeting. But right now, with what Jackson has just suggested, he finds himself even more deep in thought. He's only ever shot videos for indie music videos or lookbooks, nothing of a bigger scale. Pornography definitely never crossed his mind. And yet, the thought of filming Jackson blindfolded and on his knees-

"Jaebum." Jackson nudges him a little too hard. "Did you hear me? I just gassed you up for a whole 5 minutes. Please say you're in on this."

Looking at all the other faces in the room, he delves deeper into his thoughts. _Jackson proposed this idea. Yugyeom is in because he's got nothing to lose, anyways. Bambam will join if Yugyeom joins. He can help with the outfits, or lack there of. Mark won't mind if it's a behind the scenes job, probably. Youngjae will have to join in if I do. Jinyoung is still thinking, but it'd take him a century to decide so he'll need a little push. Seeing everyone else in it will pressure him to join so he can get his fair share of the money. If I shoot this correctly, the possibility of winning that $50,000 is highly probable. This is surprisingly the best job proposal I've gotten so far, and if I do this right..._

"I'm in." Jaebum groans. The other boys turn their heads towards him, baffled. They begin rethinking this idea now that Jaebum has agreed. It's always been this way; if Jaebum gives the green light, it can't be that bad of an idea. They learned this after that time Jaebum opposed the zip line in the backyard idea but they went against him and Youngjae ended up breaking his left leg. _Always get Jaebum's approval_ is their motto. So if Jaebum approves this, it can't be too bad.

Standing up and looking like he aged 10 years just sitting here, Jinyoung says, "I'm going to sleep. I'll need a night to think this through." He walks away towards his room, muttering angrily, "I had being fucking broke, can't believe I'm actually considering this shit...my parents will disown me, shit."

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Jackson gets a shoe thrown at his face. He wakes up and gets ready to fire back with the dumb bell placed by his bed, but stops at the sight of a dissatisfied Jinyoung standing by his door. "I hope you know this is a terrible idea we will all regret." Jinyoung says, making Jackson roll his eyes. "But I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> next part will come by next week. sooner hopefully cos i'll be free!!!
> 
> ok pls comment and leave a kudos if u wanna <3


End file.
